1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanner communicable with an information processing device and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where an information processing device such as a PC (Personal Computer) acquires scan data, the information processing device needs to call a driver of a scanner from an application program using an API (Application Programming Interface) to transmit a scan instruction to the scanner using the called driver. That is, a user needs to install the scan driver on the PC in advance.